pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Klaas Lok
Klaas Lok (12 January 1955) is a former Dutch long-distance runner. He's 24-times Dutch champion and won a silver medal at a European Championship. He improved the Dutch records on the 2000 m and the 3000 m. Content hide 1 Biography 1.1 Rejected 1.2 Silver at European Championships 1.3 End Athletics career Book 2 3 Dutch Championships 4 personal bests BiographyEdit DisapprovedEdit Klaas Lok lived in blokzijl, was student (later teacher) mathematics and played volleyball. At the age of nineteen, he was persuaded to become a member of Athletics Association Steenwijk, because he had won a number of passages in the neighborhood. In december 1973, he was trained by Herman Verheul of AV Phoenix in Utrecht and the following year he immediately won the singelloop of Utrecht. "I wasn't really suitable for running. I never had one as a trainer without Herman Verheul national title achieved, not just once. " 1 Lok was, prior to the start of his career, rejected for military service. "A sagging for foot, holvoeten, vulnerable achilles tendons, articulated feet and a difference in length of one and a half inches." It was not even of those exceptional complaints. That his big-toe joints were stiffened, his feet not largely normal could process, however, was that. Wear was the consequence, that already has an operation in 1978 followed. This solved the problem, after which he feared before the end of his career. Appropriate footwear with a so-called clearing and settlement bar offered however outcome. 1 the training program to Further paste Verheul. So he learned to do interval training in Lok to a low speed. Silver at European ChampionshipsEdit Lok in 1980, won a silver medal at the European indoor championships in the 3000 m. at an earlier European indoor Championship (Milan 1978) he improved the Dutch indoor record at this distance to 7.51, 4 and finished fifth. He ran two outdoor youth records (5000 m and 3000 m in 8: 15 am in 14.25, 8, 2) and one seniors record: 2000 m in 5.03, 9. With his club he established a Dutch record on the AV Phoenix 4 x 1500 metres relay. As he recorded a remarkable series by crosser Dutch cross champion six times, later to be surpassed by Tonnie Dirks with seven and Kamiel Maase with eight titles. End Athletics careerEdit Lok won in 1985 the seven hills race in 45.28. On 30 March 1985, he ran the half marathon in 1: 04.46. In the same year he made his debut as a marathon runner and ran the Berlin marathon in 2: 18.39. A persistent Achilles tendon injury directly following, made a premature end to his marathon ambitions. "I had the ambition to run at top level to about my 36th year. But after my 30th I got too many suffer from injuries, one after the other. I could thereby sometimes years on end not running. " 1 Nowadays accompanies Klaas Lok athletes via the internet. BookEdit In 2005 he published the book "the Duurloop misunderstanding: with the flexibility method" (2005), in which he extended his-certainly in his active years-special training method describes and explains, why this approach can be suitable for every runner. Dutch ChampionshipsEdit Outdoor Part Year 1500 m 1976, 1980 5000 m 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982 10,000 m 1979, 1980, 1982, 1984 cross-country running (long distance) 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1984, 1985 Indoor Part Year 1500 m 1976, 1982, 1984 3000 m 1980, 1981, 1982, 1984 Personal bestsEdit Course Part Performance Date Place 1000 m 2.22, 2 15 september 1977 Sittard 1500 m 3.38, 83 7 August 1979 Göteborg 1 miles 3.57, 69 22 May 1981 Lead 2000 m 5.03, 9 (ex-NR) 20 september 1978 Roosendaal 3000 m 7.52, 5 25 september 1979 Brussels 5000 m 13.36, 1 22 August 1980 Brussels 10,000 m 28.24, 7 april 27, 1979 Sittard Road Part Performance Date Place 10 km 28.56 14 June 1987 The Hague 15 km 44.19 12 april 1981 Geleen 20 km 59.39 12 March 1983 Alphen aan den Rijn half marathon 1: 04.46 30 March 1985 The Hague 25 km 1: 17.56 3 July 1982 Eersel Marathon 2: 18.39 29 september 1985 West Berlin Indoor Part Performance Date Place 3000 m 7.51, 4 (ex-NR) 12 March 1978 Milan Category:1955 births